


【霍震霄x陈乐云】茉莉应激

by blackforest



Category: RPS衍生
Genre: ABO, F/M, 单性转, 现背, 贵乱, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackforest/pseuds/blackforest
Summary: 所有人都知道霍震霄对陈乐云的信息素过敏，但在某个雨夜，他说，“姐姐，你好香。”
Relationships: 昊磊
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“我说，你真不去？”

落地窗前，陈铮把手撑在办公桌上，俯下身来。  
霍震霄斜睨他一眼，果断道：“不去。”  
陈铮用力拍上他肩膀，“好兄弟！”他还要眉开眼笑地继续，见霍震霄疼得怒目而视，一径往后避让，立刻举起双手做投降状，忙不迭退开，“不好意思不好意思，忘了你那毛病。”  
他穿着合身的卡其色老花西装，肩宽腰细，衬衣雪白，对着窗上倒影整理橘色格纹领巾的样子堪称风流倜傥，自己也满意得很，喜滋滋吹了句口哨，“看哥们儿这模样，风靡万千少女！”  
“那你还只缠着香云不放。”霍震霄不冷不热道。  
“那能一样吗！”陈铮断然否认，“我对香云是真爱，不然下这血本请在游仙居，不就听说现在的小姑娘都喜欢这调调吗——她还要我叫上你，嗨，”陈铮对心上人的小心思洞若观火，一时有些酸溜溜道，“你快编个借口，我好说给香云听。”  
“我是真的有事情，”霍震霄平静道，“家人病了。”  
——你家请的佣人难道是摆设，还指望着你霍大少爷去亲自照顾人？虽然很想这样吐槽，陈铮到底还是忍住了这记口舌，他望了眼窗外，晦暗天色如同一匹多年的旧布，丝丝缕缕地缠绕在高楼大厦间，尽管心里惦记着要早点去接佳人，陈铮眼珠轱辘一转，还是绕了回来，殷勤道：“老霍你放心，大恩不言谢，我记着呢，上次那事包在我身上，绝对让他留案底，十年之内别想踏上我们大中华一寸土地。”  
他信誓旦旦，霍震霄脸上却只有沉思，还是在陈铮见怪不怪跟他打了招呼要出门时，才慢悠悠加上一句，“不想跟香云当闺蜜的话，把你的气味收起来。”  
回答他的是陈铮一根笔直的中指。

omega，被留在办公室的霍震霄想，贤良淑德的都死绝了。

临近半夜，闷雷滚滚，积蓄了一整天的暴雨倾盆而下，冲刷万物。茫茫雨丝，哗哗作响，霍震霄这个点才开车回家，自觉好似孤舟游于深海，只靠前灯冲出一条浓亮湿漉的光带。别墅区绿化优良，树冠团硕沉甸，黑夜里犹如山峦，连绵起伏，路灯缀在影中，好像几只摇摇欲坠的飞蛾。  
霍震霄开进地库，栅门落下后，除了换气的沉闷轰鸣，四周万籁俱寂，两个佣人都已经在楼下熟睡，只有伏在楼梯顶端窝里的金毛在霍震霄经过时掀了掀眼帘，微弱地呜咽一声。他蹲下来摸了摸它的头，毛茸茸的温暖颅顶亲热地蹭着他手心，霍震霄检查了一下食盆，确认佣人是按自己要求放的狗粮后，轻声嘘道，“乖，今晚好好睡，别醒来。”

走廊尽头的尖顶阁楼是这幢洋房最童话的地方，当年岩枭买下来时把它设计成玩具室，供两个小孩爬上爬下，翻箱倒柜。陈乐云失明之后喜欢待在那里，也许是一点拒绝世界的意思。但家人都心疼她，也没有多说什么，只在到处都包上了柔软的防撞绵。萧炎用了许许多多白蕾丝、闪光细纱和绸缎、鲜花来装饰，霍震霄一直觉得她与其说在养女儿不如说是在玩心爱的洋娃娃，但陈乐云已经习惯了，乖乖地在萧炎面前衣食住行通通被打扮成小公主，岩枭不见得吃这一套，但她的原则在萧炎面前就是没有原则。

霍震霄推门而进的时候，陈乐云猝然惊醒，浑身热汗淋漓。她仓皇地将脸转向门扉的方向，像一只受惊的鸟，好半天才挤出暗哑声音：“是谁？”  
她的汗津津的脸庞在窗外微光下好像发着亮，是白莹莹水淋淋的一瓣月亮，轮廓文雅，却从鼻尖和眼下晕开潮红的夜雾。霍震霄关门落锁，说，“是我。”于是陈乐云肉眼可见地放松了下来，她的雪白蓬松的床如同一团高积云，边角刺绣银色花纹的薄毯垂落在地，晦暗地映出荡漾水纹，主人却怔怔坐在床上，低下腰，仿佛折断一支花茎修长的郁金香，好半天才出声，“震霄……我好疼。”  
鼻音柔软地陷进绒毯里，如同一团黏黏糊糊的蜜糖，陈乐云几乎无法发出更大声响，熟悉的疼痛在四肢百骸里缓缓燃烧，舔舐每一丝气力如烛火蚀干花间夜露。她的发情期不算太稳定，偶尔也会出现断断续续的低热，但是抑制药物总是很有作用。  
——除了这一次。  
床垫陷下去一半，想必是霍震霄坐在她身边，于是陈乐云央求道，“帮我倒杯水，我再吃一颗药……然后你回去睡吧，不是对我的信息素气味过敏吗，但是我现在有点控制不好。”  
她歉疚地说，在暗香弥漫的茉莉气息中伸手摸索床头柜上熟悉的药盒，下一秒，指尖却被握进另一双手中。霍震霄比她小两岁，但比她高，比她强壮，精通各种格斗技，平时只觉得英俊高挑，触碰到的时候，才能感觉到皮肤下的肌肉坚硬强韧。陈乐云不解地转过头去，过了很久才听到回答，“你药盒里的是苯巴比妥*，吃了也不会起作用，顶多让你再睡一觉。”  
她茫然地仰起脸，发情期带来的湿热混沌让感官迟拙，几乎无法思考，只能从中模模糊糊地捕捉到一丝违和，化作困惑的呢喃，“怎么会……”  
“是我换的。”  
霍震霄沉声道，那声音坚决而岿然，让陈乐云想到北方海边的黑色礁石。

“……为什么？”

霍震霄没有回答，他松开手，指尖却落在了陈乐云滚烫湿润的脸上，描摹着她秀丽的眉骨、颧骨、鼻梁，花瓣似的嘴唇，然后向下，握住她纤细的脖颈，温柔有力，不容抗拒；随后，拇指开始摩挲她颈后那晕着水意的腺体。  
陈乐云几乎是立刻就软倒了下来，被霍震霄眼明手快地揽在怀中，她从未如此深刻地体会到血脉相连的弟弟是天生足以掌控自己的性别，蓬勃水汽好像暴雨砸破玻璃汹涌而入，不对，那是alpha的信息素，从拥抱她的身躯深处迸发，如密雨疾射，重重坠在她皮肤之上，近乎疼痛。  
像是与之呼应般，原本清雅的茉莉气息也陡然浓烈起来，如无数根尖针刺进闭锁的昏暗空气，在那隐秘而淫靡的躁动中，霍震霄凑近陈乐云的脸，呼出热气拂过她口鼻，似火舌掠过颤抖花蕊。

他缓缓开口，“姐姐……你好香。”

*苯巴比妥：镇定剂


	2. Chapter 2

一年前

“你看这些人，和群苍蝇有什么区别。”  
萧炎从特护病房的窗前居高临下向外看去，警察、医护、记者在通向住院大楼的马路上挤作一团，化作墨蓝、雪白、五颜六色的浊流，在初夏闷热的空气中蒸腾。韩闲顺着她的视线望去，问：“要叫人过来清场吗？”  
“太迟了。”萧炎无所谓般道，但眼角眉梢那股明亮的怒意，却叫韩闲谨慎出声。不仅之前，他才目睹了萧炎果断叫来医生，不由分说地用一针镇定剂把女儿重新推回沉睡。沉默中，一辆锃亮的黑色凯迪拉克飞快驶进视野，萧炎冷笑，“不是太迟，就是太早，一个两个，都不中用！”

当霍震霄急匆匆推门而进时，只有抱臂站在病床前的萧炎和站在她身后的韩闲。霍震霄扫过他们一眼，快步走向病床，在那上面，躺着合上双眼的陈乐云。尽管心电监控仪曲线起伏工整，她却睡得却并不安详，仿佛被什么魇住，神色痛苦，仿佛下一秒就会失声惊醒。  
霍震霄情不自禁地摸了摸她脸颊，又像是被烫到一样，倏然收回手，转头质问：“不是说醒过来了吗？”  
韩闲不悦地皱起眉头，萧炎冷眼旁观，倒是没有发作，反问道，“你怎么来了？”

他额头上渗出薄汗，挽起了袖子，鞋面都是灰尘，唯有一双黑沉沉的眼睛亮得惊人。霍震霄没有答话，萧炎哈了一声，笃定道，“你扔给岩枭了。”  
“……她本来就在那里。”  
这解释实在是苍白无力，萧炎对韩闲点了点头，他便会意，退出房间。下一刻，萧炎的声音也接踵而来，“之前姐姐说你大了，该多一些历练，我也觉得是这个道理，索性撒手让你做点事，结果呢？”  
她观察着霍震霄越发冰冷的脸色，声音也越发轻柔，“云云的安全，在韩闲手里十几年都没有出过差错，一换了你，这才几个月，就捅出这么大篓子——被绑架？认真的吗？”  
霍震霄听不下去，咬牙道，“我已经把那帮人都抓住了！”  
“然后听说云云醒了，又把事情全都扔给你妈，自己匆匆忙忙赶回来了，”萧炎挑起眉头，“不过如果我是你，就会留在那里。”  
“什么意思？”霍震霄终于正眼向她，却只得到了一个语焉不详的嘲讽微笑。

过了一会儿，霍震霄终究是低声问道：“姐姐怎么样？”  
“看不见了，”萧炎答得利落，却难免还是带上了一丝怨忿，“错过了最佳治疗期，神仙也没得救。”  
霍震霄无言以对，他从小就觉得陈乐云最漂亮的是眼睛，又大又亮，明净清澈，笑起来两道弯弯的卧蚕……悔恨如虫豸啃噬心脏，他曲起指节，轻轻掠过陈乐云长长的睫毛，耳边却听到萧炎说，“既然你在这里，我先走了。”  
霍震霄没忍住语气里的不满，“你就不能多陪陪她吗。”

“大少爷，”萧炎用上了她最甘甜官方的嗓音，却在微笑假面下，一瞬间泄露出冰冷肃杀的真容，“我是去为谁擦屁股啊。”

不知守了多久，病床上浮起一声微弱呻吟，却如钟磬轰响，令霍震霄立刻弹了起来。“姐姐！”缓缓睁开眼睛的陈乐云惊奇了一下，继而露出了虚弱的微笑，在闻讯而来的医护人员立刻开展的各项查体中，她气息悄微地说，“你好久没叫过我姐姐啦。”  
检查过一轮，没有发现什么问题，医生询问陈乐云，“还有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“没有，但是……”陈乐云迟疑了一下，霍震霄立刻紧张起来，追问道，“怎么？”  
“不……不，没什么。”  
与霍震霄对视了一眼，医生安抚般道，“没事就好。不过，你的眼睛……”她斟酌着措辞，陈乐云却很平静，接下了她的话头，“看不见了，我知道。”

外人走空之后，霍震霄在病床边坐下。他们给陈乐云换了吊瓶，见她情况还好，也撤下了心电监护和氧气管。她枕在白色的枕头上，床单被套也是一色雪白，额角还有些轻微的擦伤，睫毛缓缓地颤动着，显得尤其心事重重。  
霍震霄想了想，小声说，“萧炎刚刚才走。”  
“……没关系的，”陈乐云轻轻回答，犹豫良久，仿佛内心经历了许多挣扎，嗫嚅着悄声问道，“震霄，那些人……抓到了吗？”  
“全都抓住了，”霍震霄告诉她，“你不用害怕，再也不会有这样的事情了。”  
谁知陈乐云闻言，却仿佛更加纠结，一再确认道，“是所有的人吗？”  
“对，五个绑架犯，都抓住了。”虽然不解，霍震霄仍旧解释道，“据说是雷碧城的人，岩枭还在查。”  
安静的房间里，一时只能听到他们交错的呼吸声，霍震霄不知道陈乐云在想什么，但他在她面前总是很有耐心，也总能得到回报。终于，陈乐云转脸向他，尽管已经不能看见，仍旧从黯淡的眼睛里露出无限恳切；“有一个人，”她哀求道，“他对我很好，你能不能让大姨和妈妈她们不要为难他？”  
“什么人？”霍震霄皱起眉头，复又告诫，“这是他们惯用的手段，一个唱红脸，一个唱白脸，打你一棍子又给颗糖，都不是好东西，你不要受骗。”  
“不是的……”陈乐云忧郁地摇头，“他不是的。”

陈乐云央求了很久，霍震霄才勉强答应，也并非出于真心，只是不愿意违背陈乐云的意愿。与此同时，他飞速在脑海中回忆先前查到的资料，当时只关心可能找到陈乐云的线索，对犯事的人却没有什么详细的了解。  
然而陈乐云刚刚被找到的时候，是霍震霄抱着她上的救护车，如果不是靠得这么近，他也闻不到她身上残留着的那一丁点细微气味。

——来自于另一个alpha。

他的心沉了下去。

陈铮半夜才赶到医院，倒不是他不给力，主要是霍震霄临走时把事情都扔了下去，他作为铁哥们，不得不拼命收拾好这个烂摊子，免得让霍震霄被某些高标准严要求的家长抽筋扒皮。  
他刚到点，霍震霄就铁青着脸从病房里出来，陈铮大惑不解地迎了上去，“不至于吧！我听医生说除了受到点惊吓其他还好啊……”被霍震霄眼光如电地一记瞪视，陈铮乖觉地吞下了后半句，咳嗽一声，说，“你还没吃饭吧，我让人给你送点来。”

陈铮看得清楚，自从陈乐云被绑架，霍震霄就没有吃好睡好过一刻，拼命的架势即使是在他这种执拗狂魔身上也属极不寻常，令陈铮屡屡在心里咋舌。他是孤儿，自然体会不到兄弟姐妹之间天高海深的动人情谊，况且霍震霄平时也不大爱提家里的事，更别说自己还有个身娇体弱的omega姐姐。  
但这也怪不了他，陈铮在心里为霍震霄开脱。虽然没过明路，但有心人大多知道霍震霄不仅是乌坦制药董事长的儿子，还是青阳王储的私生子。青阳在北部联邦里举足轻重，名义上是君主立宪，实际皇室仍旧掌握着军政大权，历任继承权的斗争都是一场大戏。这一代的王储虽然还没有正式继位，但以手段果敢闻名，在原本被属意的大哥因车祸而成为植物人后，挺身而出反抗执政暴虐的三哥四哥，把两人都软禁了起来，代替卧病在床的父亲摄政，也算度过了波澜壮阔的人生。  
做这种字面意义家里有皇位要继承的小孩，方方面面都和其他人不同，霍震霄也只是在一次喝醉酒之后说过，为了安全起见，他六岁开始才跟母亲一起生活，且至今也没有把姓氏改过来，陈铮八卦地问他青阳王储是怎样的人，即使在醉中，霍震霄也只是呵呵，不肯再多言语。  
但是岩枭董事长就很有手段，虽然亲子关系有待商榷，不过王储公开表示过不会再有任何另外的伴侣，这就意味着，只要王储不出意外，霍震霄总有一天要回青阳。

想到自己会有一个做国王的朋友，陈铮不禁感到十分奇妙，但是当务之急，是劝这位未来的国王朋友，不要活生生把自己累病饿死，他正准备苦口婆心地开启知心大哥模式，就听到霍震霄问，“那群人在哪儿？”  
啊啊？陈铮慢半拍才反应过来，“都被你家董事长大人带走了，虽然我也能理解你的心情，要是有人绑架我的家人，我也绝对不会轻易放过他们，但是你要相信，董事长的手绝对比你黑……”  
“我要过去。”霍震霄毫不留情地打断他。  
“哦哦，好，”陈铮应了下来，又觉得不对，“但是你姐呢？你开始不是心急火燎要回来看你姐吗？”

“颜静龙已经下飞机了，”霍震霄漠然回答，“【他】也很快就会来的。”


	3. Chapter 3

陈乐云一个星期后出院，成年之后就外出独居的霍震霄也顺理成章搬了回去，因此难得一次与深夜归家的岩枭打上了照面。他尚在心虚，脸上当然不肯表露半分，在楼梯上踌躇，倒是岩枭站住，漆黑一双眼睛捉住他，如寒星于长夜闪耀。  
“妈妈。”霍震霄不得不规规矩矩地打了招呼。  
岩枭似乎想说些什么，但开口时，只是问：“云云怎么样？”  
“还好，”霍震霄答，“只有点贪睡，也不出门，除了逗狗就是读书。”  
“……嗯。”岩枭点点头。陈乐云的眼疾是遗传性的神经问题，在女性身上发作居多，岩枭和萧炎的外祖母就不幸罹病。她出生之后岩枭十分紧张，一直严密监控她的视力变化，然而越近成年，她的视力减退也越渐出现症状，岩枭一方面加大了对乌坦旗下视神经研究中心的投入，另一方面也做了最坏的准备，开始请专业人士为陈乐云开展视障教育，还送了她一条金毛导盲犬。原本在窗口期里如果得到妥善处理，陈乐云或许能够保住些微视力，但这场绑架让先前的所有努力付诸东流。  
作为母亲，岩枭比萧炎称职得多，即使并非亲生。陈乐云出院后，萧炎难得在家住了半个月，大张旗鼓地把各处都改成她心意，然后渐渐又开始满世界不停飞，在各大传媒上留下无懈可击的身影。岩枭却忙得焦头烂额，每日深夜才归家，腰背仍旧笔直挺拔，幽峭清美的脸庞上却流露出了一丝疲倦的痕迹。  
——霍震霄知道那是为了什么。  
“你多陪一陪她，”岩枭叮嘱，“她心里一定很不好过。”  
霍震霄说好，继而又问，“她还没睡，你不去看看吗？”  
岩枭抬起头，仿佛能穿过层楼看到那个郁郁寡欢的小女孩，也是她千娇万宠的女儿，眼中却闪过一丝迷茫，最后还是摇了摇头，“算了。”

两个月后，萧炎在草坪上办今年的圣诞舞会，这是她为了心爱女儿做出的最大妥协。乌坦制药高层几十年的社交保留节目，没有理由为了什么人而取消，少了往日最如珠似宝的小公主也一样。  
霍震霄穿着整套橄榄棕格纹西装，衬衫略浅，领带更深，都是一丝不苟的同色系，比之从前英俊锋利，更多一份沉稳暧昧。他同萧炎跳了第一支舞开场，随后退到一边，和络绎不绝言笑晏晏前来的男男女女攀谈，直到确定岩枭和萧炎都无暇再注意他，悄悄藏起一块餐盘里的金纸心形榛果巧克力，三下两下遁去洋房。  
安保人员对他颔首致意，让出走上楼梯的通道。阁楼的房门虚掩着，陈乐云静静坐在窗前，室内无灯，窗外霓虹彩光便将辉色一览无余地倾倒在她身上，淡色洋裙上好似打翻了五彩颜料，唯有脸庞仍旧白皙洁净，沉浸在飘上阁楼的音乐中。金毛伏在她腿边，看到熟悉的人高兴地站起来摇尾巴，霍震霄喂了它一把豪华狗饼干，然后在陈乐云身边坐下，想了半天才说，“你知道的，如果你想，我就陪你去。”  
陈乐云笑了一下。  
她还记得霍震霄最开始的样子，跟在岩枭身后，穿神气的小衬衣和短短的背带裤，虎头虎脑，眼睛黑黑圆圆的，好像一只落水小狗，脸蛋绷着薄薄严肃，显得更加可亲可爱。跟六岁才回家的霍震霄不同，陈乐云从小养在萧炎和岩枭身边，也是父亲的掌上明珠，从来都是人群里最耀眼的那一个，也是她领着满脸戒备的小弟弟到处玩闹，在小小冰山上凿出带笑的狗狗眼，现在什么都倒过来了，她想，轮到我被震霄领出去了。  
“去也只能坐在那里吃东西，”她轻飘飘地说，“跟现在也没什么两样。”  
金毛仿佛感觉到了什么，吧嗒吧嗒舔着她的手，而霍震霄默然，把巧克力藏得更深。

忽然之间，草地上传来一阵欢呼，陈乐云问，“今年的皇后是谁？”  
这是圣诞舞会的彩头，每位入场者都会得到一枚鲜花胸针，可以送给他们认为本场最美的女士，而获得鲜花胸针最多的人就是【皇后】，能戴上一顶光芒璀璨的钻石皇冠。今年青阳王储虽然没有出席，但他就在本市落榻，无论是出于恭维还是别的什么，岩枭的当选都实至名归。  
——什么都争强好胜的萧炎，只在孪生姐姐这里例外。  
霍震霄告诉她结果，陈乐云闻言，露出了毫不意外的微笑，却更显落寞，过了会儿，她小声说：“如果我也能像你妈妈就好了……像她那么聪明、能干、又有魅力……那就想要什么都可以得到。”  
她朦胧的眼睛凝视着窗外，明明是平静的语气，却充满悲伤。

霍震霄无言以对，他从陈乐云膝头拿起一本摊开的书，封面极有心地用不同材质的布料做了粘贴画，一个身材颀长的人穿着古希腊式的盔甲侧立，手放在旁边伏地的怪物额上，它长着斑纹的豹子的身躯上，却有一张女人的脸，蓬松的卷发垂落……斯芬克斯，霍震霄想；她们俩都闭着眼睛，宛若沉醉……书翻开来，里面只有密密麻麻的凹凸，在指尖倾诉着沉默的歌声。  
这是专门为陈乐云准备的书，她当然也可以使用读屏软件，但空房间里响起的朗诵总是令她很不适应，霍震霄也跟她一起学了盲文，但也许是因为他视力完好，效果才那么糟糕，摸索半天也没认出几个字，于是问，“这是什么书？”  
“一本英国小说。”陈乐云答。  
“说的什么？”  
“一个乡村女画家爱上了……我还没看完呢。”  
于是霍震霄就着先前翻开的那一页，把书还给陈乐云，道，“为我念一段吧。”  
——他们小时候经常玩这样的阅读游戏。  
陈乐云无法拒绝，她的指尖抚上了那些起伏不平，慢慢念道：“第一次的触摸，就像第一次的目睹，引我进入更深的梦境。他的手按在我的背上，在轻微不过的触摸却迫使我的血液放慢速度，几乎要停顿，随后在血管中恢复循环。一切都变了，他触摸到我，就此改变我人生的流向……*”  
陈乐云念到这里，若有所思地停了下来，说：“真的会有这样的事情吗？”  
“什么？”  
“他触摸到我，就此改变我人生的流向……”她重复了一遍，“只是那么短短的一个刹那，就能做到吗？”陈乐云向霍震霄的方向伸出手，直到触碰到他的肩膀，轻轻一下，复又收回，好像蝴蝶转瞬扇动翅膀。  
“你相信吗？”霍震霄问她。  
陈乐云脸上浮现出雾气或回忆一般飘渺的神色，她这阵子不爱外出，显得尤其苍白，几乎有些病怏怏地低声说，“大概吧。”  
“我相信，”霍震霄斩钉截铁地答，换来了陈乐云惊讶的一瞥，他反问，“怎么，你怀疑我吗？”  
“当然不是。”陈乐云否认，她分辨出了这话语中转瞬即逝的愠怒，然而错愕和困惑却缠住了她的思绪，令她没有追问下去。  
霍震霄却觉察到了这一点，并因此而悚然心惊。然而他抿着嘴，下定决心不向任何人解释。在找寻其他话题时，霍震霄才发觉四周漂浮的茉莉香气是那么的浅淡，却仍旧让他喉咙闭锁、呼吸急促，他打断陈乐云的沉思，直言不讳地说：“你的发情期要到了吗，我闻到信息素的气味了。”  
陈乐云这才如梦初醒地道歉，“可能是差不多了，但我都完全没有注意……多亏了你，”她从小和霍震霄一起长大，也没有什么避讳的意识，从床头柜里翻找出熟悉的药盒，吃下一颗抑制剂。“你难受吗？”她问霍震霄，复又懊恼起来，喃喃自语，“为什么你就偏偏就对这个气味过敏呢。”

霍震霄对特定信息素过敏这件事情是在陈乐云分化的时候被发现的。

她才过了十五岁生日不久，那天傍晚脸色绯红又喜气洋洋地拉着岩枭的手回来，和长辈们尖锐强横的岩蔷薇不同，浑身散发出宝珠茉莉清新的香气，浅淡却又无处不在。陈乐云还未成熟，信息素谈不上什么蛊惑的意味，只让人觉得甜蜜好闻，像是一张柔情的无形蛛网。  
霍震霄那时还只有十三岁，尚未长开，对不熟悉的人已经有了等闲莫进的架势，看上去是个不好惹的小少爷，实则心眼老实，性格倔强。岩枭宠溺地对陈乐云微笑，目光不经意落到霍震霄脸上，这才露出一丝惊讶，问他，“你怎么了？”众人也才发现，小少爷紧紧抿住嘴唇，脸色发白，胸脯用力起伏，仿佛呼吸得十分艰难。

家庭医生为霍震霄做了全套检查，除了他本人窒息的体感外，没有任何异常指标，最后只能判断为信息素的排异反应。且不说霍震霄还未分化，他与陈乐云同父，母亲又是孪生姐妹，世上没有比他们更近的血亲，信息素之间也应当如父母家人般融洽，却又偏偏发生了这样严重的排异，让医生们直呼神奇。后来霍震霄分化成alpha后，这状况不仅没有好转，反而越演越烈，甚至有时会令霍震霄恶心反胃。陈乐云一边歉疚地控制信息素，一边开玩笑地问自己弟弟，“真的这么难闻啊？”  
霍震霄白她一眼，板着脸说，“难闻死了。”

所幸不管是万中无一的信息素过敏，还是霍震霄硬邦邦的态度，都没有成为任何问题。尽管都是异姓，他们姐弟感情仍旧十分深厚，成年前几乎称得上形影不离，也因此，陈乐云被绑架的时候，霍震霄的失态被全盘接受，没有任何人怀疑他的怒火中夹杂了其他意义。

陈乐云吃过药后，茉莉的香气也平息了下去，夜已近深，舞会也至尾声，霍震霄不应该继续待在这里了，但他却还没走，只是问出了一直盘旋在心底的问题；“你为什么要在吕归尘面前和岩枭吵架？当初想求岩枭不要为难【他】的人明明是你自己。”

没有得到回应，霍震霄锲而不舍地追问：“是因为我告诉你的事情吗？”

但陈乐云只是一下一下抚摸着她的狗，沉默不语。

*来自《万籁俱寂的那一天》约瑟芬·哈特 著 张叔强 叶逢 译


	4. Chapter 4

吕归尘在陈乐云入院第二天就从千里之外的青阳专程飞来看望她，连一个更官方的理由都没找。陈乐云不在青阳继承人之列，但是吕归尘最心爱的女儿，她也回报以尤甚世间一切的信任。  
天气晴好的午后，吕归尘陪陈乐云在医院的花园里散步，轻轻托着她的手，既慈爱温柔又英俊得过目难忘。霍震霄小时候根本不懂岩枭和萧炎为什么疯狂地爱着他，和本性相违，与骄傲相悖，且忍受着经年累月的屈辱，但吕归尘也看见了站在绿荫下的霍震霄，于是对他微微一笑，随后低下头去，柔声对陈乐云说，“弟弟来了。”疏朗从容如山涧白云，散发出朝露未晞的青草香气。没有任何一个其他alpha拥有这样洁净凉爽、和善诚恳的气味，叫人无从抵抗。  
霍震霄挫败地发现，不爱他才更需要理由。

也因此，陈乐云和岩枭在他面前争执才分外不可想象。

阴晦的傍晚，铅灰云层重重堆积，积蓄着沉甸甸的暴雨，霍震霄回来的时候，佣人们通通噤声，守在厨房心神不定地准备晚餐，害怕探听到丝毫，只有金毛焦急地在书房虚掩的厚重胡桃木门外团团转圈，里间隐隐约约飘出哭声。  
霍震霄在门外犹豫片刻，随后敲了三下示意，走了进去。光线将空间分为明暗清晰的两边，岩枭侧立在暗处，焦躁瞪他一眼，却片语未出，吕归尘也只是对他点点头，一面取出手绢，一面温柔地劝说道：“不要哭了。”  
背光站在书桌前的陈乐云仰着脸，被他拭去脸上泪痕。她鼻尖脸颊红通通湿漉漉的，试图开口，却哽咽得上气不接下气，看上去可怜极了。一时间没有其他人说话，最后还是岩枭勉强道，“云云，听话，我们讨论过这件事了。”

霍震霄明白她的意思。

那天岩枭去保释的时候他也在，于是看到了那个本来应该像其他绑匪一样被修理得鼻青脸肿的年轻男人，强制剃掉唇上和下巴的胡须后，他和霍震霄几乎长得一模一样，轮廓分明，鼻梁高挺，不说不笑的时候，仿佛一具英俊雕塑，神情凝动，又如烈日灼灼，然而相似的冷漠中却透出混不吝的轻蔑，目光扫过霍震霄的脸，如冰寒尖刀猝然刮过。  
“这是沃德乐，”岩枭的声音也如钢铁坚硬平静，不动声色道，“你的哥哥。”  
霍震霄无从想象，在遇到吕归尘前，岩枭竟然会和别人生下孩子，也无法想象自己还有另一个血亲，在无人问津中如野草一样长大，更无法想象，他们素未谋面的兄弟，第一次出现面前，竟然是在绑架陈乐云的人当中。  
这是报复吗，霍震霄忍不住想，但那如出一辙的眼角眉梢却只有疏远的漠然，寻不出丝毫爱与恨的端倪。  
他心里清楚，岩枭外冷内热，多年来一直寻人不遇，决不可能放任沃德乐像其他绑架犯一样被严厉惩罚，现在想起来，以萧炎的脾气，会早早袖手这件事，未尝不是了解其中内情，甚至连吕归尘的到来，也被咂摸出其他意味。

然而陈乐云，一贯乖巧贴心的陈乐云，她却在吕归尘面前，流着眼泪又无比明确地说，“这不公平。”

书房里，岩枭虽然面对着陈乐云，美丽的眼睛却望向吕归尘，几乎有些急切地分辩道，“如果不是沃德乐传出讯息，我们没有这么容易找到云云。”在亲人面前，她有种和强势冷漠的外表并不相符的温情，因此即使总是对霍震霄要求严格，他也并不真正畏惧，而陈乐云更是备受纵宠，甚至从未在岩枭口中听到过强硬的语气，除了此刻；但陈乐云也没有丁点退缩，她挣开吕归尘的手，渗出怨怼，冲岩枭的方向喊，“你要当做什么都没有发生过吗？！你当然可以，但我不可以！”  
她的失去焦距的眼睛，在昏暗光线下如幽雾笼罩的深渊，黑魆魆地吞没一切人伦亲善，令岩枭也哑口无言，然而满室尴尬中，吕归尘镇定地开口：“为什么，云云。”

再开口时，他问得更加明确而直接，“沃德乐对你做了什么？”

短短的一个问题，措辞温和，语调沉稳，却像记响亮的耳光，让四下立刻鸦雀无声。岩枭几乎是震惊地瞪视着吕归尘，仿佛瞬间醒悟到什么，她的目光中缓缓渗出一丝痛苦，却半个字也没有吐露，只是收回视线，抿紧嘴唇，好像勉强忍耐着身体内部的翻涌。  
而陈乐云的脸色乍然如死一般苍白，她哆嗦着嘴唇，张阖两下，却没有发出任何声音。踟蹰中，火烧般的红晕渐渐爬上她的耳根和脸颊，与其说是羞愤，不如说某种冰冷而又陌生的激越在她神情中震荡，甚至令站在一旁紧紧盯着她的霍震霄也在恍惚中觉得震耳欲聋。终于，陈乐云下定了决心，湿漉漉的睫毛上还挂着泪花，声音却又轻又坚决，她说：

“他羞辱了我。”

似乎顷刻间耗尽了所有力气，又像是后悔，说出这句话后，陈乐云不由自主地退了两步，霍震霄及时走上前去，扶住了她。震颤的情绪令陈乐云的信息素无法自控地泄露出来，他牢牢扶住她，于是也嗅到了丁点气味，茉莉香气宛若匕首，刺进肺腑，令他窒息，痛楚中，霍震霄于是也出声，低沉而清晰：“我找到姐姐的时候，她身上有别人的气味。”

陈乐云的身体立刻在他怀中僵硬了起来，而岩枭只是冷冷注视着他们。霍震霄怀疑吕归尘其实知道发生过什么以及他正在干什么，但他什么也没说，清澈又深邃的眼睛里浮现出近乎于悲哀的神色。

“……我明白了。”

凝滞片刻后，吕归尘说，语气一如既往，“你不会失望的，云云，”他温声做出承诺，“但是，等这件事结束之后，你要跟我回青阳休养一段时间。”

“现在，你累了的话，让震霄带你回去休息吧。”

他们从小就熟谙察言观色、听话辨音，因此也能明白，这是吕归尘答应了陈乐云，但不会继续纵容她，而是要将她带在自己身边严加管束的意思，也是他失望的信号。吕归尘很少对他们提要求，他脾气极好，温柔宠溺，甚至称得上有求必应，但如果他明确说了出来，那就没有人可以拒绝，岩枭不可以，萧炎不可以，他们更不可以。  
岩枭的脸色冷若冰霜，但并没有出声质疑，霍震霄于是也沉默着点了点头，陈乐云还想说什么，然而霍震霄握紧了她的手臂，只是瞬间犹豫，她就再也讲不出话来，颓然对吕归尘和岩枭颔首，睫毛一颤，闪烁泪光如珠滚落，直直溅在霍震霄手背上。

陈乐云刚一出门，金毛就迫不及待地迎了上去，在她腿边蹭来蹭去，陈乐云勉强挤出微笑，抚摸着它，泪水却涟涟不绝。霍震霄一言不发地牵着她回阁楼上去，只要有他在的场合，陈乐云的盲杖从来都只是摆设。  
暴雨尚未落下，空气滞闷逼仄，霍震霄去开窗户，远处树影纹丝不动，陈乐云坐在一旁，轻声说：“谢谢你，小雨。”这是小时候的昵称，霍震霄长大一点就软硬兼施不许她这样叫，但在这样的夜晚听来，却只觉得宛转，霍震霄简短地答，“没事。”  
陈乐云又红了眼圈，“对不起，你明明没有……我……”她欲言又止，最后只化作一声叹息，“都是我太任性了。”霍震霄不置可否，“只要你自己想清楚了就好。”  
“我没有想清楚，”陈乐云喃喃道，“但是……”霍震霄和别人不一样，从来没有直截了当或是旁敲侧击地问过她被绑架时发生的任何事情，他和她一样讳莫如深，仿佛歃血为盟，共守着同一个隐秘，陈乐云深信他们并非出于相同的理由，却依然感到安慰——“我现在只相信你了。”  
霍震霄反问，“你觉得吕归尘和岩枭不值得信任吗？”  
“不是的，”陈乐云否认，回以虚弱的微笑，然而某种诡谲的明亮却在她神情深处闪烁，她静静地说，“是我不好，可是……好奇怪，我心里也并不后悔。”

霍震霄下楼的时候，时已近深，夏夜之中却毫无一丝凉气，迎着他的目光，萧炎挑起眉头，而霍震霄不无讽刺地开口，“舍得回来了？”  
萧炎似乎想要反唇相讥，但她忍了忍，还是选择询问，“所以，你们讨论出了什么结果？”  
“你不知道吗，”霍震霄说，“我以为你什么都知道呢。”  
“真没想到你对我这么有信心，”萧炎笑了，但那笑意却没有传进眼底，“云云休息了？”  
“你自己去看一眼不就知道了。”  
“不至于火气这么大吧，”萧炎的耐心终于告罄，“不再是你妈唯一的心肝宝贝就这么别扭，太小气了吧。”霍震霄阴郁地盯着她，萧炎却不为所动，饶有兴致地问，“还是因为你姐姐？”  
“我不知道你在说什么，”霍震霄生硬回答。  
萧炎哈了一声，却出乎意料地没有追问，而是迅速地换了一个问题，“你知不知道云云刚醒过来的时候，对我说了什么？”  
对上霍震霄深黑的眼睛，她潇洒一笑，口齿清晰地说，“她求我放过沃德乐。”

即使隐约有所察觉，霍震霄仍然觉得心中一痛。

“因为眼睛的缘故，姐姐和阿苏勒都太溺爱她了，把她教得天真轻信，看起来聪明，其实不识好歹……我把她的话告诉阿苏勒了，但她现在好像又换了一个态度，对不对？”萧炎盯着霍震霄的眼睛，如此美丽的一张脸，却如狩猎前屏息的野兽，狡黠而凶猛，“你猜，她为什么要这样做？阿苏勒又会怎么做？”  
她并没有期待霍震霄的回答，而是继续说了下去，“年纪轻轻、娇生惯养的孩子，总有一些不切实际的幻想，自以为是地付出感情，但装在水晶盘子里送上来的樱桃根本不可能有价值，没有经过争抢，没有受过憎恨，果实就不可能甜美，也不可能被珍惜——”  
“这是你的经验之谈吗，”霍震霄忍无可忍地打断她，“是你和岩枭当初因为吕归尘而被人追杀的理由吗？”

霍震霄抿紧嘴唇，他这个时候看上去和岩枭真像，那种情态，那种冷漠下的柔软和激越，如同静静燃烧的冰凌。萧炎看着他，像从海中眺望岸边的礁石，守卫陆地和葱茏，抵御日复一日的潮涌和激流，他知道自己已经被冲刷掉了多少棱角吗？还是海浪不过是涤去了冗杂的残余，裸露出来的才是礁石真实的骨架？

萧炎微微一笑，对他的问题置之不理，只是感叹道，“无论如何，阿苏勒总算做了件好事，他把云云带走也好，希望云云能够冷静一点，而且……等云云回来，你说不定就有个姐夫了。”  
霍震霄骤然抬头，目光如冷电寒烈。  
萧炎一哂，“我们也不能管她一辈子嘛，况且，虽然看不见，但云云是个漂亮姑娘，性格也好，又是阿苏勒的女儿，青阳贵族又不傻，当然会找准时候献殷勤。”  
“你舍得吗，”霍震霄语出讥讽，“你不是觉得谁都配不上你的女儿吗。”  
“那也要看啊，”萧炎的语调似调笑又像不屑，“无论是谁，都比你那个便宜哥哥好吧。”

霍震霄沉下脸来，他无法反驳萧炎说的每一个字，不仅是此刻，过去所有旷日持久的苦涩也再度开始烧灼脏腑。然而灰堆之下，一丝野望也如火星微弱闪烁，他质问自己：你经得起吗。


	5. Chapter 5

窗外暴雨滂沱，如同天柱倾倒，撕开的罅隙里奔涌出积攒几千几亿年的激流，雨或是海，听凭声音是判断不出来的。青阳没有这样的湿意，陈乐云在喘息中混乱地分辨，黑暗中情欲比瀑布更狂躁也更强硬，没有留下伤口，却让每一寸皮肤都尖叫着疼痛，她忍不住呜咽起来，“震霄，”她被滚烫的嘴唇含住咽喉，抗拒都在舔舐中融化，“你别这样……别这样！”  
紧贴的胸腔因震动而仿似共鸣，“你在青阳过得好吗，”霍震霄答得文不对题，声音宛若闷雷，低沉清晰，不可思议地盘旋在层层乌云之中，“吕归尘是带你去休养还是带你去相亲，”他把陈乐云按在床褥上，掐住她汗津津的腰肢，“她们说你要订婚了，和莫陈氏的哈扎布对不对，我记得他，他和你小时候一起玩过。”

岩枭和萧炎都不是青阳贵族们属意的大阏氏人选，但吕归尘坚持，他们也没有其他话好说，但血统并不纯正的霍震霄遭到了更加坚决的抗拒，这件事连吕归尘也无法，金帐下从不太平，除了美丽矫健的白豹子，毒蛇也在暗处嘶嘶发声，允许霍震霄在岩枭身边长大，既是岩枭自己的要求，也是吕归尘一片拳拳保护之意。但陈乐云不同，她是吕归尘心爱的长女，虽因青阳的幼子继承制排在霍震霄之后，自从分化成omega，且因疾病而目盲，离青阳王位就愈加遥远，但她的丈夫，如果出身青阳，就算不比霍震霄更有资格问鼎王位，至少也绝不会被排除在王权之外。  
因此陈乐云下飞机的时候，尽管有吕归尘庇护，她仍在扑面而来的干燥空气和陌生问候中攥紧了金毛的导盲鞍，然而在人群最末端，一个年轻男声带着能被轻易辨认的真诚善意对她说，“你好，乐云，你还记得我吗？”  
她本来应该更加紧张，或是保持着谨慎的沉默，但那声音唤起一个模模糊糊的小男孩身影，从记忆深处一闪而过，于是她迟疑着发问，“是……哈扎布吗？”  
那个年轻人就笑了起来，声音温柔而清朗，“是我，太好了，乐云，又见到了。”

成年后再度遇到幼年时的朋友是件奇妙的事情，莫陈氏是边境大族，势力范围不止青阳，一贯同帕苏尔家交善，现任当家与吕嵩更是知交好友，吕归尘年少的时候甚至直呼他为叔叔，哈扎布是他的次子，常随父母出入北都城，理所当然也同那里的孩子们一起玩耍。在陈乐云的记忆中，哈扎布是个胖乎乎的孩子，害羞又固执，常常躲在哥哥或是他那以美貌闻名的母亲身后，也因此经常被其他孩子欺负，为首的霸道女孩叫钦什歌，是瀚巴部族长的女儿，同陈乐云十分不对付，以至于有些年长些的孩子好心劝架时对陈乐云说，你越为哈扎布出头，就越惹得别人故意欺负他呀。陈乐云不愿相信这样的道理，争执过几次后闹到大人那里，各自都被训斥，终于算消停。  
但现在哈扎布已经不再是过去的样子了，陈乐云的女伴们嬉笑着对她说，她们纷纷惋惜她看不到，有的甚至怂恿她去触摸哈扎布的脸，“你试一试呀，他真的跟小时候长得完全不像啦！”  
——她当然不会这样做。

哈扎布已经长得比她更高，更坦然也更温和体贴，在同龄人的聚会上为陈乐云从别人不经意的失言中解围，私底下获得了钦什歌满怀讥讽地哂笑，“在讨好帕苏尔家这一项上，莫陈氏真是永远叫人望尘莫及。”  
陈乐云静静站在转角的背面，握紧了自己的盲杖，发现无论自己反驳与否，都不会比现在更加可悲。

如果是哈扎布的话——可以吗，她问自己，陈乐云从小在娇宠里长大但她并不傻，也没有相信过自己可以选择一个不被家人接受的伴侣，她猜吕归尘应该也同样属意，她能够从他谈起哈扎布时那种微微赞赏的语气里寻找到细微端倪，从小到大她比谁都要更信任吕归尘，不仅因为他是坐拥青阳的未来大君，还因为陈乐云清楚地明白她是阿爸最心爱的女儿，他试图给她自己未曾得到过的全世界且不求回报。  
有的时候，哈扎布令陈乐云想到吕归尘，对她如此温柔、和善，体贴入微，大概不会有比他更完美的爱人了，陈乐云想，傲慢挑剔如岩枭萧炎也是如此盲目痴愚地坠落情网，她目不能视，只能远远嗅到哈扎布身上隐约的雪杉清香，不知道他的爱情会不会也如雪杉拔地而起，沉静高耸，从不畏惧北境蛮荒严酷的皑皑白雪。

于是她试探，在晚风吹拂的宁静花园里，借着微醺的趔趄撑在哈扎布手臂上，轻轻探过头去，那甚至都称不上吻，只是涂满犹豫的柔嫩嘴唇在另一瓣嘴唇上的浅浅一碰，哈扎布怔住了，他没有回避，但是也并非喜爱，“乐云……？”他小声念出她的名字，声线里渗出无端茫然。  
于是陈乐云就明白，是自己会错意了。

“对不起。”她道歉，强忍沮丧。

“不……是我应该道歉，”几乎没用几秒，哈扎布就串联起了所有关联，诚恳而难掩懊恼，“我明知道你的处境，但我不是……我只是很感谢你，乐云，从小时候开始就很感谢。”  
但陈乐云不想听这些，她蒙着头向前走，这不是她熟悉的地方，难免有所磕碰，哈扎布焦急地跟上来，“等下，乐云！你别一个人走！”  
陈乐云没有听，现在让她没有因为挫败而放声大哭的唯一理由是她的自尊，为什么你还觉得有人会喜欢你？！陈乐云在心里怒斥自己，她本来应该更清醒，是家人的纵容让她晕了头，一个瞎子，不过是仗着青阳王储的宠爱，否则还有谁会愿意搭理呢？！自作多情！不知羞耻！她死死咬紧牙关，越走越快，最后甚至不管不顾地一路小跑起来，直到突然撞上什么人——  
“怎么了，云云？”居然是正和别人谈话的吕归尘，他们都诧异地看着王储脸色阴郁的女儿和追着她从花园里跑出来的哈扎布，吕归尘不动声色地将手放在陈乐云的肩上，一个保护和安抚的姿势。  
哈扎布见到他便立刻红了脸，又有些难以辩解，低下头行礼，“殿下。”  
“发生了什么事，”吕归尘很和气地问他，但哈扎布还没来得及回答，陈乐云就抓紧了父亲的衣袖，“和他没有关系，阿爸……我不舒服，想回去了。”  
吕归尘在心里叹了口气，也没有多问，答应了她。

被吕归尘牵引着离开时，陈乐云仿佛能够感到炽热的视线落在自己身上，但她凄凉地想，如果没有阿爸，她甚至什么也没法逃避。

吕归尘并没有追问，但从第二天起，陈乐云与哈扎布的流言却开始甚嚣尘上，甚至超出了青阳。她无从知晓，拒绝了哈扎布所有拜访的请求，逼得他只能给她发语音留言，语调真挚。

（我很抱歉，乐云，为所有的事，所有的误会……并不是说你不够好，你是我珍惜且尊敬的朋友，可我已经有喜欢的人了……对不起，我是不是不应该说这个？但是，乐云，我觉得你并不是真的喜欢我，你只是很害怕，发生了这么多变故，你太害怕了，所以才会混淆，我——）

陈乐云把留言按掉，倒在床上，哭了一整晚。

现在，陈乐云才能对自己坦白，她纯粹是迁怒，因为她在内心里知道哈扎布说的是对的但是不愿意承认，霍震霄束紧她的手腕，指梏就像钢铁一样，陈乐云挣脱不开，头晕脑胀地否认道，“不是，不是哈扎布，他有喜欢的人了，我没有……”  
霍震霄咬住她的嘴唇，露骨吮吸仿佛对其他男人的名字从她嘴里说出来满怀愤恨，陈乐云在他身下扭动挣扎，被虎牙磕破了舌头，口腔里溢开铁锈味的暖流，霍震霄才松动了一瞬，令她终于寻到空隙发声，哀求道，“别这样，震霄，你、你只是在易感期，你不清醒……”

“我们是亲姐弟，不能……”

霍震霄压在她身上，闻言竟停了下来，但那沉默中却仿佛蓄满了狂风暴雨的蠢动，沉积在前，令陈乐云一时竟有些窒息；  
“是姐弟，所以不可以，那么兄妹呢？”霍震霄缓缓地说，“我告诉你沃德乐是岩枭的儿子，你为什么那么失望。”  
他轻而易举地把陈乐云系带的丝绸睡裙一点一点剥下来，沾了汗水和各种体液，睡裙湿黏地贴在皮肤上，揭开的触感格外鲜明，好像剥脱了皮肤，只剩下赤裸的情欲泥泞，陈乐云因为羞耻和绝望喘息，但霍震霄并没有放过她；  
“你太失望了，因为你知道他是你哥哥，所以你永远都当不了他的女人，对不对？”  
霍震霄想到那一天，他来到陈乐云的房间，告诉她真相，那张熟悉脸庞上一瞬间闪过的巨大错愕和痛苦，可是陈乐云不知道，这情态是如何同样深深地刺伤了他的心。  
“你是真的喜欢他，”霍震霄居高临下、沉沉地说，“可你执意要吕归尘惩罚他，为此不惜顶撞岩枭。为什么，你跟我都知道，你们最多也不过是临时标记，他没有碰你。”  
即使是在混乱不堪的情热中，陈乐云的脸色也骤然苍白，仿佛一千根针刺进了脊椎。那一天，在最敬爱的父亲和岩枭面前，她隐晦地撒谎，且是最恶毒的污蔑，不仅背叛了双亲的信任，还让弟弟为她圆谎，将他也一道拖入不堪的深渊，难当的羞愧在往后无数个日日夜夜里让她猝然惊醒，让她越发阴沉地厌恶自己，只为一己私欲，就将长城推塌。  
然后现在，它更加不肯放过她。  
霍震霄还在发问，缓慢而清晰，如果他不是她的弟弟，她一定会将他认成至死方休的仇敌，否则怎么会有如此锋利的匕首，冰冷剖开她的躯体？

“你说他羞辱你，是他对你不轨，还是他——不愿意对你不轨？”

陈乐云僵在原地，像被丢进冰天雪地的蛇，霍震霄一动不动地盯着她，终于在良久之后，等来了她的回答——是用尽全身力气，重重扇在他脸上的一记耳光。  
啪！  
仿佛漫天风雨都被这激烈的雷鸣震慑，停了一停，但随后，雨声续起，陈乐云也掩住自己的脸，在毒蛇般的愤怒中痛哭起来。

她永远也不会忘记，在那噩耗降临之前，她是如何焦灼地等待，并暗自筹谋着，阿爸这样疼爱她，只要她坚持，沃德乐就不会被怎样，在昏暗而激越的期待中，她忘记了失明的痛苦，甚至神魂颠倒地幻想着再见面的场景，如果那难以压抑的心悸必须要靠视力来换，那么，她也可以，她不在意，无足挂齿。无法视物的虚空中，满满都是她最后看到的那双眼睛，深黑、锋利、幽邃，看似放荡不羁，却倒映着水月般清澈光明的关怀，令她觉得熟悉亲切，好似被深爱。

那是闷热的黄昏，陈乐云被反绑着双手和双脚，扔在郊外的破房子里，黑乎乎的房里只有西边墙壁上渗出一丝赤红的夕光，好像含冤的血痕，她饥肠辘辘，恐惧万分，既怕不被发现，也怕被人发现——她因应激而突如其来地发情，如果不加抑制，只会招来流氓地痞，得到一个Omega最坏的结局。陈乐云闷声哭泣，几乎要抽噎至背过气时，惊恐地听到吱呀一声，房门被打开，那个男人走进来，还是那身乱糟糟脏兮兮的衣服，头发蓬乱，皱着眉头说，“你的气味真大。”  
“——但是很香。”  
他的神情晦暗不明。  
陈乐云热得口干舌燥，眼睛也一阵阵生痛，不由得带着哭腔哀求道，“放过我吧，阿爸和妈妈、大姨可以给你们很多很多钱……”她胡言乱语地许诺，那个人却置若罔闻，径直走过来，陈乐云被吓坏了，拼命挣扎着想逃开，不知撞到什么，杂物纷纷沉重坠落，陈乐云下意识一缩，却并没有真正被砸到——那个男人伸手护住了她，面对臂弯中错愕瞪着自己的陈乐云，他叹了口气，仿佛下定什么决心，一把抓住她，剥开了后颈汗湿的头发；

陈乐云只是哭，为即将到来的噩运哭，为未知的痛苦哭，为恬不知耻湿透的身体哭，那个男人的手好像烙铁，钳住她的脖子，烫得仿佛顷刻就要将她融化。被触摸到腺体时，陈乐云小腹中阵阵抽搐，但下一秒落下的却是轻微的刺痛，仿佛被玫瑰花茎的刺扎中。  
那个男人在她的腺体上咬了下去，只是一个临时标记，帮助她从情潮中挣脱，但他的牙齿却是如此真切地陷进她的皮肤，濡湿的口唇，呼吸里皮革和烟草的气味沉重暧昧又微妙腥香，复杂地缭绕在她颈间。陈乐云哽咽了一声，股间淌出陌生的潮涌，几乎想要将双腿淫乱缠住这个男人的腰，渴求一些自己也不明白的东西，但他只是纹丝不动地按住陈乐云的脖子，放出alpha的信息素，就是之前的味道，如同一座无形的山，宁静地覆盖下来，压制住所有折磨陈乐云的蠢动，而叹息也是那么的低，声音居然在冷漠中透出一丝温柔，叫陈乐云在之后的无数个夜晚反复怀疑是否究竟真的存在过，“别怕。”

但是霍震霄告诉她原因，瞬间所有关怀都有了另一种解释，而他是心知肚明的，陈乐云想，为这不对等的认知气得牙齿格格作响，现在回忆起来陈乐云只觉得脏腑翻江倒海，被愚弄了，她没有试图伪装过，即使是在绑架她的共犯之中，她也是如此一心一意地信任他，依赖他，发疯般的渴望再见到他，而他又在想什么呢，看到她这样的痴蠢轻信，他会觉得可笑吗，会觉出报复的快意吗？  
寒冷叼住陈乐云的心，在所有无法启齿的失望中注入怨恨的毒液。

“可你凭什么质问我？”  
哭泣中，陈乐云自暴自弃地指责道，“你也撒谎了，他也不是我一个人的哥哥，从血缘上甚至跟你更亲，但你也没有诚实！”霍震霄还骑在她身上，浑身散发出的雨水的气味令她宛若溺毙；“都是因为这个吗？因为你居然想要我吗，你——”陈乐云想要指责他龌龊，但污言秽语哽在喉咙里，始终无法对着霍震霄、对着她的弟弟倾泻出来。

而霍震霄沉默不语。  
陈乐云在他面前激烈地发作，她自己看不到，他却能借着窗外微光在黑暗中描摹她激动的轮廓，湿漉漉的温暖的脸，因为哭泣和愤怒发红的眼圈鼻尖，被啃咬得肿胀不堪的柔腻的……她好热，好软，就在他身下，像一个糜艳荒诞的梦魇，做过无数次也破灭过无数次。  
“我想要你，”犹如梦呓，霍震霄喃喃出声，“我从小就想要你，但是我已经决定不说了，只想做好你信任的弟弟……”  
沾满水渍的茉莉花的香气，他不可能排斥这个气味，却在每个闻到的瞬间如芒刺在背，从咽喉、气管、脏腑，所有良知尚存的身体内部迸发出剧烈反抗。这是错误，甚至有罪，只可能为喜欢和尊敬的人带来畏惧与失望。他试图逃避过，竖起高墙，沉默地抵挡，却仍旧在每一个难以言喻的梦境里看到开满的洁白柔弱的花朵，缀在绿叶中，莹莹洁丽，摧毁所有爱人的勇气。他在梦里吻过多少次那白色水鸟般的手，明亮的眼睛，吻过多少次花朵般的嘴唇，梦醒时分就有多么绝望。  
他没有办法，无论如何逃避，爱的香气仍旧令他窒息。

“你爱上谁都可以，姐姐，为什么要是他呢，”霍震霄低下头，好像怕被别的什么人听到，在陈乐云耳边倾吐隐秘，他从来没有奢望过可以得到回应，也在幻想过陈乐云会找寻别的什么人作为伴侣后黯然地告诫自己，把不能说的话都咽下去，把不应该有的感情都埋起来，把不能触碰的存在都悬挂在天空，不要让它坠落，不要漏下任何一丝可能，否则……

否则，他就会撕咬至最后一刻。

“如果他也可以，为什么不能是我。”  
霍震霄压抑的声音里终于溢出一丝深切的悲哀，随后，某种热烫的液体滴落在陈乐云脸上，滑落下去，接连不断，留下熔岩般无形的创痛。霍震霄沙哑地说，“我比你爱他还要更加爱你，我比任何人都要更加爱你，但是我却什么都不能说，姐姐，这太过分了。”

他的头埋在陈乐云颈间，比起说是alpha的求欢，不如说是一只滚烫又湿漉的落水小狗在寻求安慰，陈乐云不由自主地抱住他，即使看不到，也能感觉出那熟悉的轮廓。她从小就爱他，即使只是血脉亲情，即使她不知道从什么时候开始弟弟的感情开始变质，生出暧昧的情愫，但是她终究无法令他失望。  
苦涩在胸中回荡，多少昏暗又激越的报复也不能平息，然而到底是从哪里犯错，又为什么是他们呢，陈乐云抚摸着霍震霄的头发，这噩运为什么要降临在他们头上，这脱轨的不可允许的感情，宛若惩罚，alpha的信息素像上涨的潮涌倒灌进她的身体，带得哪里都是一片潮湿，她不忍心推开霍震霄，她的弟弟，她的落水小狗，她没有得到的东西，他会得到。

黑暗中，陈乐云寻找到了弟弟的额头，纯洁的吻在他的纠缠中变质，霍震霄捏住她后颈的腺体，吮吸她嘴里的津液，花朵因雨气而越发柔软湿润，陈乐云蹭过霍震霄潮湿的脸，小雨，她哽咽着说，不要哭。

——雨气铺天盖地落下。

霍震霄沿着陈乐云脊椎的骨节摸下去，到处都是湿漉漉的，既有他们的汗水，也有她发情期流出来的汁液，她被亲得浑身发软，呜咽着搂紧霍震霄，被碰到敏感的地方，呼吸骤然急促不已。  
霍震霄看似镇定，其实怀疑自己身在梦中，否则又怎么能够得到一个如此驯服的陈乐云，她看上去温柔和善，实则感情激烈，自尊和顽固都与霍震霄不相上下，然而omega暧昧的香味蛊惑他，陈乐云包含怜爱的抚摸煽动他，霍震霄跟随着alpha的本能，从她纤细的脖子一路亲下来，含住软而小的乳头，唇齿厮磨，然后换成舌头裹住，粗糙舌苔磨过柔嫩乳头，情欲猛然掀起涟漪，叫陈乐云按捺不住浪荡呻吟。  
霍震霄心头一热，急切地扣住她的腰身撞上去，手掌按在小腹上，明明没有做什么，陈乐云身上的香气却瞬间变得更加浓郁，好像千万朵茉莉齐齐盛放，而陈乐云担心他，断断续续地发问，“会难受吗？”霍震霄把脸埋进她胸前，含混地说，“你亲亲我就不难受了。”  
这是个什么样的贪心小孩呢，陈乐云啼笑皆非，依言凑近，他却莽撞地把她压进柔软如云朵的枕头，太重了，她推霍震霄，他会意地搂住她翻了个身，陈乐云分开腿骑坐在他身上，湿润的花唇熨帖地张开，压在霍震霄胯上。  
霍震霄伸手去摸，甚至都不用润滑，手指就毫无阻碍地滑了进去，触感又湿又嫩，好像他们小时候吃的果冻，只是更加暖热，陈乐云撑在他腹上，低头的时候湿淋淋的长发垂落，与其说骚动他皮肤，不如说惹毛了他，霍震霄硬得发痛，随便扩张了几下，立刻毛毛躁躁地捅进去。  
他太大了，也谈不上什么经验和克制，幸好陈乐云还在发情期，除了饱胀的酸痛没有体会到过多痛楚，淫液在皮肉交媾处流淌，湿乎乎地沾得体毛一片狼藉，然而第一次在发情中彻底得到alpha慰藉的陈乐云无暇羞涩，意乱情迷地被掐住腰肢，捅得更深更快，甬道绞紧，摩擦中内壁谄媚而软腻地缠住弟弟的阴茎，小腹坠涨间传来针刺般的快感，她忍不住捧住霍震霄的脸去亲他，换来窒息般没有尽头的猛烈热吻。

霍震霄也再讲不出一个字，他按住陈乐云，肉贴着肉，骨头抵住骨头，在她身体里放肆冲撞，omega一丝抵抗也没有，酥倒在他怀中，任由他索取掠夺，花穴又是那么紧烫，天衣无缝地裹住他，在他抽出来的时候恋恋不舍，又在他捅进去时柔顺无比，予取予求。霍震霄眼睛都红了，抓住陈乐云软腻的臀肉，膝行将她推倒，借助重力更深地插进去，仿佛要把囊袋也一并塞进这为他敞开的欢穴，陈乐云只在最初挣了挣，毕竟无济于事，于是搂住他肩膀哀求，“小雨，小雨，轻一点——呜！”  
突然之间，霍震霄捅到了正确的地方，不仅撞碎了她的语声，内部更深处也蓦然涌出一股热流，淋漓浸没他的龟头。陈乐云的呼吸一下子全乱了，最初的酥麻和快感密密麻麻地过去后，她终于找回自己的声音，惊慌失措地说，“别！小雨别，那个是——”  
而霍震霄浑身发热，他知道那是什么，却没想到能够遇上，除非是在极其浓厚的喜爱或是热烈的情事中，否则omega的生殖腔不会那么容易打开，与发情或是腺体上的痕迹不同，只有在生殖腔里成结、射精，才算最彻底的标记，勾连着alpha和omega天性的结合，甚至可能因之而衍生出的血脉，昭示着宿命的互相占有。  
感觉到弟弟的阴茎正在烈酒般的醺然中渐渐膨胀，硬质抵住柔软的肉腔时，陈乐云哆嗦着掐住他手臂，慌乱地摇头，“不行的，不行！小雨，不要！”  
“为什么，”霍震霄狂热地吻她，两个人的呼吸杂乱交缠，蒸发理智，“姐姐不喜欢我吗？”  
“不……”混乱又羞愧地否认着，但陈乐云仍在挣扎，她也没有想过自己和弟弟的身体居然这样契合，只是第一次就撞上了结合的可能，春事一夜了无痕，但生殖腔的标记不同，虽然有去除的手术，但它改变一切，绝不可能瞒过亲近的人的眼睛。  
青阳曾有血亲通婚的传统，但在吕嵩这一代已经断绝了，据说当年许多老贵族都期望吕归尘将大阏氏之位给他身为omega的三哥旭达罕，生下更为纯粹的狂血后裔，然而吕归尘执意选择外族人，甚至不惜为此自我放逐，也有流言说，旭达罕深感耻辱，才转而投向谋逆的道路。  
陈乐云不敢想象自己带着弟弟的标记站在家人面前的场面，“不行的，震霄……阿爸不会容忍的。”

难道她觉得自己不知道吗，霍震霄负气捂住她的嘴，一声不吭地朝那个隐秘的内腔内猛捅，逼得陈乐云在他手掌下哀鸣连连。如果没有想过这些，如果不曾畏惧与后怕，他又何必磋磨至今！  
然而他再也忍受不了茉莉花香的折磨了，他永远也不可能笑着祝福陈乐云同别人结为伴侣，岩枭不止一次骂过他看着聪明其实任性鲁莽，不顾后果，她没骂错，霍震霄倏然收回手，将身体抽离她，不管不顾地说，“姐姐，如果你真的不喜欢我，那就把我推开，我不仅不会标记你，以后我一句话都不会跟你说，永永远远都不会再碰你；但如果你不推开我，那我们就赌一把。”

——赌赢了，万事大吉。  
——而如果吕归尘震怒，霍震霄毫不怀疑，他从此都再也不会见到陈乐云，不管她身上是否带着他的标记。

这威胁也太幼稚，毋宁说，即使这样幼稚，也掩盖不了其下的苦涩。“为什么要这样，”陈乐云情不自禁地淌下泪水，“小雨，这不值得。”  
“没有不值得，”霍震霄顽固地答她，“你还记不记得你曾经问过我，相不相信‘他触摸到我，就此改变我人生的流向’？”

“我说过我相信，因为我就这样被改变了。”

他话语平静，但陈乐云却全然无言以对。沉默过后，霍震霄收敛起坚硬的怒气，头却低下来，像一只小狗，安抚且讨好地舔过她的嘴唇和脖颈。她没有办法，身体已经在情热中融化，理智也在他长久的爱慕中分崩离析，她只能屈服于此，无论是雷霆还是蜜糖。  
陈乐云默许了霍震霄分开她的腿，缓缓将已经些微成结的阴茎插进她的糜红肿胀的花穴，痛楚比之前更甚，情欲的余韵却立刻就被唤醒，水波般在她的皮肉中荡漾，一波又一波，原本平缓下去的呼吸再度急促，身体也逐渐变热，陈乐云抓住霍震霄的手臂，鼓起的青筋好像烙铁一样烫着她的掌心，她胸口一痛，长腿夹上了他的腰间，细嫩的大腿内侧摩挲着他的皮肤，令人心旌震荡。  
霍震霄提起陈乐云的下半身，叫她更好地把自己吃进去，吃到最深处，甘美又有罪的秘所，他故意抽插得很慢，缓缓研磨先前发现的敏感点，陈乐云被磨得浑身发抖，陷在汗湿如雨云般的被褥里，带着泣音哀求他快一点、重一点；  
霍震霄让她如愿以偿。

在绵延不绝的雨声喧嚣中，丰沛精液终于剧烈射在肉壁上，暴雨一般让陈乐云疼痛不堪，且从中升腾起近乎恐怖的快意。霍震霄射了好久，成结的阴茎结结实实堵在甬道中间，精液只能一股脑儿往陈乐云的生殖腔里涌，洗刷过每一分、每一寸，她战栗着，感到自己也像失禁一样淫水喷溅，巨大的高潮彻底吞没她，如月下洪流冲破决口的堤坝。

标记完成了。

霍震霄伏在她身上，绷紧的肌骨渐渐放松，沉醉在餍足的释然之中。雨水的气味溢满房间，溢满她的身体，因为是从内部散发出来，居然丝毫没有先前冰冷暴烈的感觉，反而变得温热、混沌、缠绵悱恻。  
陈乐云不知该如何是好，每一缕肌理都松软绵腻，被懒洋洋的情潮浸没，内心却空茫惶恐。她搂着霍震霄，她的弟弟，她的血亲，她的alpha，爱他也恨他。可是霍震霄一面轻抚着她的腰腹，一面在黑暗中噙住她的唇齿，温柔又狂放地吻了上来。情欲可以得到满足，爱却尚未得到安抚，未来会怎样呢，陈乐云一边想，一边昏昏沉沉难以自持地张开腿，容许他再一次闯进自己的身体，侧边的体位更加轻松，霍震霄掬起湿黏的淫水，抹在她肉韧的花唇之间，陈乐云为这狎昵暗哑呻吟，泄愤般咬住他喉结，却感到身下一抖，霍震霄抽插的动作骤然加重。

……

陈乐云撑在床边，松脱了力气，她的脸压在枕头上，被发丝磨得发痛，却作不了声。霍震霄牢牢擒住她的胯，从身后一下一下蛮横地撞进来，承受不住的快感让她眼前一阵阵发晕，被霍震霄察觉，又把她捞起来，压在墙上，只靠身体相接的部位支撑。  
发情没有这么容易过去，这一整晚都会在爱欲中颠簸，但是等天亮之后，他们又会面对什么。  
她在浮沉的自我中思索着，因为快感和未知的恐惧而颤抖不止，然而茉莉潮湿的香气，却从这一切中满溢而出。

【完】


End file.
